Hotel Savior
by iTVXQ
Summary: Dumped, hurt and confused Jaejoong leaves Seoul for a small town in countryside of Jeollanam-do. There he finds work at Hotel Savior. The manager, Jung Yunho, finds a deep interest in the young man, but with Jaejoong's heart broken and his trust betrayed it's all very difficult to get close to him. Will Jaejoong find his way back to living life freely again? A YunJae fanfic.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

_"Hyunjoong-ah, why don't you like me anymore?"_

_The deep brown eyes were sad and filled with tears. Hyunjoong couldn't bear with watching them anymore._

_"I just don't. I'm sorry. We're just not working it out." He closed his eyes with his answer, biting his teeth together. He had never thought that breaking up with Jaejoong would be this.. Well.. Heartbreaking._

_"Hyunjoongie…" Jaejoong's voice pleaded him "Please, reconsider..! I'll do anything for you, you know I will!"_

_Hyunjoong turned around and looked at the other man with a sudden anger "It's over, what is it that you don't understand?!" he shouted in the other's face "I don't like you anymore, it's as simple as that! Now get out, I don't want to see you anymore!"_

_Jaejoong stumbled back when Hyunjoong raised his voice. He had not once raised his voice towards him before. With a sad sound, as if it came from a hurt puppy, he stepped back and fumbled with the door handle. On shaky legs he stepped out in the winter wonderland, shivering as the cold hit his bare arms. The door slammed shut behind him. For a moment he just stood there, staring at the door and the shadow of Hyunjoong walking around inside behind the curtains of the window. He was utterly confused and hurt. What had gotten into the man that he had been in love with for almost six years? Why had Hyunjoong suddenly decided to dump him like this?_

_With slow steps he started to walk towards his own home. The empty apartment in the lower class area of Seoul. It was the day before Christmas and he should be celebrating it with his family and friends. But here he was, wandering around in the magical winter landscape with tears running down his cheeks. The traces of his footsteps were soon extinguished by the heavy snow coming from above._


	2. Chapter 1 - First impression

**Chapter one – First impression**

_He was running through the forest, his breath stuck high up in his chest. Who was chasing him down? Stumbling, he fell into a hole and disappeared under the ground with a thud that should've been painful but it wasn't. He could hear steps follow close behind him and he quickly got up to continue his run. The tunnel under the ground had no light at the end of it, but it was the only way to… Well, anywhere or somewhere. It was so dark that he couldn't see his feet, but miraculously he didn't fall or stumble on the uneven ground. The walls around him got closer and closer as the tunnel narrowed to the point where he thought he was going to get stuck. The pain in his chest felt somewhat distant, as if someone had put a bandage around the wound he knew was there. Suddenly the tunnel opened up and he found himself standing in the middle of a ballroom. How did he get here? Looking around, the entrance to the tunnel was nowhere to be seen. Just walls around him without doors. A sound from behind him made him tense up. Footsteps again. He couldn't see the whole room from where he was standing; the corners of the room were dark and mysterious. A snap and a fizzing sound could be heard and around him everything was suddenly on fire. He backed around the room as the panic started to fill him up, when he noticed another person in the midst of the flames. A person he knew very well. A person whom he had loved for many years. A person whom he still loved with all his heart. _

_"Hyunjoong-ah!"_

Jaejoong woke up with a scream and a painful thud as he hit the floor. With speedy breaths he sat up, trying to locate himself in the room. As the panic slowly started to fade, he realized he was back in his own room in his apartment. He must've fallen out of bed, considering how he was on the floor and not in the bed where he had fallen asleep three hours ago. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he quickly dried them away but the flow wouldn't stop. 'Man up, Jaejoong!' he thought to himself. It's been two months already, just get over yourself. He won't come back to you.

Muttering silently to himself, he got up on his feet and straightened out the t-shirt he was wearing. It was still strange to wake up in the apartment here, just outside the small city of Goheung, Jeollanam-do. He had moved here shortly after Hyunjoong had dumped him, accepting a job offer at a small hotel just down the street. It wasn't the most populated place on earth, but the scenery around the place was worth dying for with its green hills and ocean close by. Jaejoong loved it here. He started working at the hotel two days ago, and so far it seemed pretty nice. Not much happened, but despite the pretty remote location they had a lot of guests over the year. Right now wasn't a very high season though, since it was mid February and holidays were already over. The manager, a man in the same age as himself, said that as soon as spring started in April the visitors would be coming in almost daily. Jaejoong had a bit of a problem even seeing that happen, since the town (that by the way was a main street with a restaurant, a shop that was closed on Sundays and the hotel surrounded by small village houses and farms) was pretty dead at the moment.

Jaejoong woke up from his thoughts when he could hear a car drive by outside the window on the street. Strange, during the month he had lived here he hadn't heard a car coming in the middle of the night. Curiously he peeked out through the curtains, but didn't see much. As usual the road lights were off. It was to save power and money, apparently. Maybe it was the manager of the hotel who came back from the conference. Jaejoong hadn't met him yet, but apparently he was very strict with his employees, but also fair and always extremely kind to the visitors of the hotel. With a shrug, he finished the glass of water and went back to bed. He wasn't sure of how he would be able to go back to sleep after the nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Hyunjoong's face behind his eyelids. The rage, disgust and hate in his eyes had scared the crap out of Jaejoong. But even worse was the fright on the other's face when he realized that he too was trapped in the fire. Hyunjoong had said something too, but he couldn't recall what it was. His heart was still racing a bit, both from the nightmare but also the fact that he was going to meet that manager tomorrow… What if he didn't like Jaejoong? Maybe he would kick him out? Or what if he really screwed up and insulted some of the guests? He never had much social skills in the first place, so it wasn't very unlikely…

A loud ringing sound made Jaejoong wake up from his slumber. With a groan he slammed the clock silent and sat up on the edge of the bed. What the..? He glanced at the clock. He must've fallen asleep after all. He had been 100% sure that he wasn't going to go back to sleep after the dream. With a heavy headache he got out on bed and staggered into the bathroom, somehow getting out of the t-shirt and into the shower. A yelp emitted from him as his body was hit by ice cold water, and he glared angrily up at the hose as if it did it on purpose. A few seconds later the water was warm and at least the cold water had awoken him up enough for his brain to start working properly again. He had to hurry so he wouldn't be late for the meeting with the manager.

An hour later, after a rushed breakfast, Jaejoong arrived at Hotel Savior. He stepped inside the reception area and smiled a little. The hotel itself was gorgeous. The reception had thick, red rugs and a nice dark brown wainscoting on the walls. He knew all of the rooms were personal and designed differently, from a low budget one-bed to a luxurious wedding suite. He gave Sunny behind the desk a smile and a quick nod.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi." she stopped him and he turned around to face her "Manager Jung wants to meet you. He's in his office; you know where that is right?"

Jaejoong nodded and smiled "Yes. And please, just call me Jaejoong. I'm fine with it. Thanks." he walked towards the manager's office, leaving Sunny a bit red-faced behind the desk of the reception. He knew people found him strange because he preferred them to call him without honorifics, but it felt too… formal to use honorifics. He tried to use them on others though, since he knew not everyone were in the same mindset as he was. Half a minute had passed when he knocked on the door to the office.

"Please come in!" a man's voice was heard from inside. Jaejoong swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"You wished to see me, sir?" he said with a polite voice. The man behind the large, wooden desk smiled to him.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi. Please have a seat." Yunho gestured towards the chair in front of the desk and Jaejoong sat down "I heard you've been here for two days already. I apologize for not introducing myself properly as you came here the first day, but because of an urgent situation in Seoul, I had to go there."

Jaejoong shook his head quickly "Oh, it's alright sir. Sunny gave me a proper introduction of the hotel and the chores to be done here. It's… It's a beautiful hotel." he noticed he was stuttering, something he always did when he was nervous or shy. And at this moment, he was both. The man sitting in front of him with the name of Jung Yunho was incredibly handsome. He hadn't expected the manager of the hotel to actually be good looking.

Yunho noticed the other's insecurity and cleared his throat a little "You seem to have adapted pretty well. Of course, your employment is only for trial. You have a month here before I make the final decision on whether you may stay or not. Have you ever worked with a profession this public before?"

"N-no, I haven't sir…" Jaejoong said modestly, glancing at his boss with nervous eyes "I'm… Not a very social person.. But I would like to be..! I've always been sort of… Well… Socially awkward I guess. And people have judged me in a bad way for me being like that, and I don't like it anymore. So please, be patient with me!" he got up from the chair and bowed deeply "Please give me a chance at changing myself for the better!"

Manager Jung looked completely startled at Jaejoong's sudden confession, but smiled a little and nodded thoughtfully "Of course I'll give you a fair chance. I don't kick out people just because I'm in a bad mood."

Jaejoong looked up at him, suddenly ashamed "O-oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean it that way…"

Yunho leaned his head back with a laugh "Don't look like that. I don't bite. I might bark, but I don't bite." he nodded towards the door "Go off and assure me that I would be right to employ you here at the hotel. I'll be watching your every move from now on, Kim Jaejoong!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Relationship

**Chapter 2 - Relationship**

"Ahhhh, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Jaejoong ran down the stairs from his apartment, putting on a shirt on the way down. The stupid clock didn't ring this morning, making him wake up more than an hour after he had actually started working. It was his second week, and even though accidentally being late wasn't going to kill him, he didn't want to give manager Jung a reason to fire him.

Running down the street, he pulled out his cell phone and checked what time it was. Almost 9.30, damn it! A few meters ahead he saw the hotel, and he forced himself to calm down and take a few deep breaths before he stepped inside the lobby.

"Jaejoong-ah! You're late!" Sunny said with a blaming look in her eyes "You should be thankful that manager Jung isn't here yet either."

Jaejoong looked at Sunny, giving her an apologizing smile "I'm so sorry..! The clock just didn't ring this morning, and I was exhausted last night and well… I overslept…"

Sunny giggled softly and nodded "It's alright, I won't tell him… Now, hurry up and change, we're having guests arriving in an hour. Two of their rooms are cleaned and ready, but I didn't have time to finish the third one… Would you mind?"

"No, no, of course not! I'll do it. Just give me a second to change, and I'll do it!" Jaejoong hurried his way to the staff's changing room and quickly put on the outfit they all wore; black pants, a wine red shirt and a black vest over it. Topping that, he put a white rose in the chest pocket of the vest, looking at himself in the mirror. Well, he couldn't say less than that he looked pretty handsome. Some of the women that stayed at the hotel at the moment had already complimented his appearance, despite his awkward way of talking and behaving.

Sunny shook her head when she saw Jaejoong run off. She didn't know what Yunho saw in him, but apparently he must see something since the other was still working there…

She was cut off in her thoughts by the doorbell ringing as someone entered.

"Ah, welcome!" she burnt of a wide smile to the guests, an older woman with a younger man, probably her son by the looks of it.

"Good day." the woman said and smiled to Sunny behind the desk "Are there any rooms available? Two single beds, one for me, and one for my son?"

Sunny glanced at the young man, blushing a little. Wow, he was handsome "Yes, of course. Two single bedrooms. May I have your names?"

"Kim." Junsu blazed off a smile towards the girl "I'm Junsu, and this is my mother." The young man leaned against the desk with an awkward stance, as he was standing a bit too far away from it for it to look comfortable "I'm sure you know me… I'm an actor, you see…"

Sunny tilted her head a little, giving Junsu a small smile "I'm sorry…" she said apologizing, quickly typing in their names in the computer "There we go… A visit for two, and you're staying a week, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Junsu looked at Sunny with a cheesy smile "I'll see you around, _baby_…" he gave her a wink as he received the keys, and then he and his mother walked off towards the elevator. Jaejoong came out from the changing room, snorting a little as he saw Sunny's red cheeks "Oh, come on. He's not anything to have."

Sunny giggled and turned around "He's cute, don't you think? A bit cheesy, but cute…" Jaejoong just rolled his eyes before he smiled and gave her an awkward hug with one arm "Well, I know who he is…"

"You do?" she looked surprised "He claimed he's an actor, but I've never seen him on TV or in a movie…"

Jaejoong chuckled "Unless you watch the B-shows before lunch. He's got plenty of roles in those…"

"… oh…." Sunny laughed a little "I rarely watch TV so I guess I wouldn't know about him even if he WAS a famous actor…"

"No, I guess that's true…" Jaejoong smiled and leaned against the desk. In the corner of his eye, he saw Yunho coming walking towards them and quickly straightened himself up.

"Everything alright?" Yunho smiled to Sunny and Jaejoong "It's quite hot today, isn't it?"

"Ah, master Jung!" Sunny gave him a bright smile "How was your trip to Seoul? Did everything go as planned?"

Yunho sighed and scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that made Jaejoong's heart flutter a little. That gesture was sexy, it didn't matter who the guy was, it was sexy.

"I'm afraid I didn't get the contract I wanted…" the manager said and looked at Jaejoong, slightly curious of the sudden admiring glances he got from the other "But I'll have a talk with my lawyer and see what we can come up with. We're not in any danger as it is right now, at least."

Sunny looked a bit worried, a small pout on her lips "I see… I hope it works out, I love this place…" Yunho smiled and gave her arm a soft squeeze "Don't worry Sunny, it'll work out. I won't be kicking you out any time soon anyways. You're too valuable to me for that to happen."

"Oh, stop it." Sunny laughed and shook her head, the blonde hair dancing around her face "You're just saying that because I'm your cousin, you wouldn't dare to say anything less about me!"

Yunho leaned his head back with a laugh, and Jaejoong had to turn away. Everything about Yunho somehow reminded him of Hyunjoong. Despite their very different looks, they acted a lot alike. But Hyunjoong had never had that mysterious aura around him, not like Yunho had. And he wasn't sure if he liked the mysterious kind of men. Maybe he did, because something about Yunho made him interested. And seeing how Yunho's eyes followed him around, he could for sure say that the other man felt the same way towards him.

Yunho glanced at Jaejoong when the other turned away. For a second he caught a glimpse of the other's face, the expression made him feel bad. Jaejoong looked sad, heartbroken even. Like a puppy who had lost his owner in the crowd, and was now alone in the world. He wanted to embrace the other, stroke his hair and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Something about the tall, awkward young man made him interested. Not just the beautiful face, but something just all over him. Everything about Jaejoong was special and outstanding. The female guests adored the other, his girly looks with the long, black hair and his awkward, but cute, actions. The male guests were astounded by his dazzling appearance; they could stare at him for minutes (despite having female company). Yunho somewhat disliked how much attention Jaejoong got, but on the other hand; it was great PR to have such a beautiful man working at the hotel. It surely brought a lot of interest from potential customers or guests.

He was woken out of his thoughts when Sunny poked his ribs, turning his head to her in confusion "Huh?"

"Yah." Sunny said, scolding him playfully "What are you spacing out about? A hotel manager doesn't have time for that, does he?"

Yunho smiled and shook his head "No, you're absolutely right. I should get back to work. And so should you, my little sunshine." He poked her nose before he gave Jaejoong's back an encouraging pat and walked off.

Jaejoong jumped a little at the sudden touch, and then looking at Sunny with curiosity "You and the manager are family?"

Sunny nodded "Yeah. We've pretty much grown up together. Yunho has been like a brother to me ever since my father died. He is my brother, even if we're not that closely related by blood."

Jaejoong smiled a little "Must be nice… I've always wanted a brother, but all I have is eight sisters…" he looked gloomy at the thought of his eight older sisters, and Sunny had to laugh at him.

"It can't be that bad Jaejoong. I would love to have an older sister. I could tease her into madness, and we could go to a spa together, shopping, having lunches…" she sighed and looked out through the door "Since I'm an only child, the one I turned to when my dad died was Yunho. He took care of me, and protected me. He's a very, very good man." She smiled to Jaejoong "You'll see once you get to know him better."

"When did he die..?" Jaejoong asked carefully, he didn't like the sadness that was in Sunny's eyes when she spoke about her father.

"I was eleven… He just… He was just going out to buy ice cream for me and my mother…" she looked down on her feet, the memories were painful still "And he never came back…"

Jaejoong looked at her with sad eyes, softly pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry…" he whispered and stroke the soft, blonde hair "I'm really sorry…"

Sunny closed her eyes, letting herself be hugged for a moment before she pulled away and gave him a smile "Enough with the sadness now. Tell me more about this Junsu!"

Later that night Jaejoong was sitting on his bed, looking out through the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. He wondered what Hyunjoong was doing right now. Did he miss him at all? He sighed and lay down on his back in the bed, looking at the crack in the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to give the dreams a chance of getting him again. But without noticing, his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Soon he was asleep, caught up in dreamland.

_"A-ah…. Hyunjoongie~…" Jaejoong panted out, his hands clenching the sheets hard "Don't tease me anymore~…"_

_Hyunjoong looked up from behind the other's ass, smiling teasingly "Ah, why would I do that? You're so beautiful, my Jaejoong…" two of his fingers slipped into the tight, pink entrance, making Jaejoong twist in pleasure._

_"P-please..!" Jae begged, unable to stop himself this time "I want you..! I love you, please!"_

_The scene changed, and suddenly he was all alone. The pleasure he had felt was gone, he was cold and scared. It was dark, so dark that he couldn't see his hands in front of him. So dark that it started to go through his skin, darkening his heart, his soul. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't scream. A voice filled the darkness, he couldn't hear what it said, but the message was clear._

_"I. Hate. You."_


	4. Chapter 3 - Bonding

**Chapter 3 - Bonding**

The early mornings in June were the best. At least that's what Yunho thought. He would go out for a run whenever he had the chance, and he was always up before five in the morning. This morning was no exception. After a night with barely any sleep, too much work and way too much coffee a run seemed like a good idea. Quickly he tied the white Nike running shoes and stepped out of the small house of his. After last night's rain, the air was fresh and slightly chilly, but the sun gave him reassurance of the day to become just as hot as the day before. He took himself a few minutes to stretch out his limbs, groaning a little as a bone snapped somewhere in his back. Maybe it was time to get a new chair to sit on; the old one was kind of overused by now. Without further delay he slowly started to jog down the street, towards the running track in the forest. The birds were chirping, there were no other people or cars outside. The whole village was still asleep, at least for another hour. He knew that once he came back from his run, the elders of the village were already out on the field working on their crops. A lot could be said about the countryside, but Yunho loved it. This was his world, and he was not going to let someone intrude on it.

Well. Unless that certain someone was Jaejoong. He smirked as he saw the other a few meters in front of him, but kept his distance. Not so he could enjoy this moment for himself, but so he could watch the other's ass while Jaejoong jogged. Not a bad view. Not a bad view at all.

Jaejoong stopped on top of the steep hill, leaning forward and rested is hands on his knees, gasping for air. His stamina was beneath contempt. He hadn't jogged in a year or so, but when he woke up this morning he couldn't resist it. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard steps from behind, smiling a little when he saw it was Yunho.

Yunho stopped just behind Jaejoong, admiring the view of the other bent over, before he nodded to him "Morning!" he said, jogging on the spot he was standing "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Wonderful." Jaejoong nodded and straightened out his back again, grimacing a little "Would love to say the same about my stamina though..."

"Well, it didn't look that bad from my point of view…" Yunho said teasingly, raising an eyebrow as Jaejoong's cheeks turned red. Cute.

Jaejoong rubbed his nose a little, slightly embarrassed "Enjoying your jog, manager Jung?" he said with a small smile, his eyes suddenly playful. If there was something he WASN'T awkward with, it was flirting. It was within his comfort zone, because he knew he could flirt and still stay distanced from the person of interest.

"Very. Not just the view, but the fresh air and the sounds from the birds this early…" Yunho quickly caught onto Jaejoong's sudden invitation. Better play it safe, until he got to know the other better "But please, you don't need to call me manager Jung outside the hotel. Just Yunho is fine." he nodded towards the continuing trail "Want to race? The loser is cooking breakfast."

Jaejoong stroke away a few strands of dark hair from his sweaty face, looking at Yunho in all his glory. What was it with joggers wearing those god damn tight outfits? It left nothing to the fantasy. Not that he wanted to complain, seeing every muscle in Yunho's body underneath that tight material wasn't a bad sight "Then you better win, cause I'm a lousy cook." He smiled widely and started to run down the hill with full speed. Yunho laughed and shook his head, following in a slightly slower speed. Amateurs. Jaejoong wouldn't last for long when he raced with all his might from the very start.

Indeed, after about 500 meters Jaejoong lost speed and strength. With a wide smile Yunho jogged past him, sending him a look over his shoulder "What's the matter?" he turned around so he was running backwards "You really want to cook breakfast that bad?"

"Shut up..!" Jaejoong growled, but he couldn't help but to laugh "You're so fast..!" he tried to catch up when Yunho sped up again, but without luck. Twenty minutes later, almost seven minutes after Yunho, Jaejoong finally reached the gates to the small town.

"I was starting to wonder whether or not I would have to call an ambulance for you." Yunho laughed when he saw Jaejoong's exhausted expression. He himself was comfortably placed on the ground, stretching out the numb muscles. The other man sat down next to him with a thud, falling down on his back in the wet grass "How can you run this fast…" Jaejoong breathed out and Yunho turned his head with a smile "I've jogged at least three times each week for the past fifteen years. If I don't jog, I go to whatever gym I can find and run on the treadmill for an hour. I enjoy the exercise."

"Who on earth enjoys exercise?" Jaejoong muttered, his arms folded over his face. He was exhausted; every muscle in his body was in severe pain as the blood slowly started to flow in them again.

"I do." Yunho chuckled "I like exercise. In all forms and shapes. I like how it hurts, the exhaustion and the way I can relax once I'm done. It clears my head, and I always do better in the day when I've gone for a morning run."

Jaejoong sent him a glance between his arms "Seriously? All I could think about was how much I fucking hate jogging."

A laugh slipped out from Yunho's throat "Well, it kept your mind off the things you had in mind when you woke up this morning, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah, that's true…" Jaejoong nodded and sat up, stiffly starting to stretch out his muscles "Aouch, that hurts..!"

"Alright. Since you did such a good job, I'll make you breakfast." Yunho smiled and got up from the ground "So once you're done stretching, why don't you…" he sighed when the phone in his waistband started to ring "Just a moment…" he walked a few meters away and answered the phone. Jaejoong watched him from his place in the grass. The flowing line where the other's spine was, the strong arms and the muscular calves. Jung Yunho was the definition of a sexy man, that was for sure. When the other ended the call, he came back to Jaejoong with a bothered look on his face.

"No breakfast?" Jaejoong said with a slight smile.

"I'm afraid not… I'm really sorry, but they just called from Seoul and I need to get there ASAP. I must go, it's about the contract I want to get from our landlord…" Yunho sent him an apologizing smile "I'm really sorry. How about next week?"

Jaejoong nodded and got up, groaning in pain as his muscles protested against the movement "Next week, or any day at all is fine."

Yunho smiled and nodded "Alright. I'll give you a heads-up when I'm free. It's your free day today, right? Make sure to eat a lot, and get some rest. Some really important guests will be arriving in two days, you'll need all the energy you can save up."

"I'll try." Jaejoong said with a pale smile "Rest is something I don't get very easily."

"Hm…" Yunho looked concerned, but just seeing Jaejoong's face he knew it was no use in asking. It was like someone had shut the door, the lonely and sad expression that had left for a moment there, was now back again. He wondered who had hurt Jaejoong this bad. Somehow he felt like he wanted to punch that idiot into bits and pieces for hurting the other. The dark look in Jaejoong's beautiful reindeer eyes made him worried and sad himself. Whenever Jaejoong went back to thinking about whatever it was, it was a dark shadow over his face. He didn't like that, because a person with such a beautiful face should smile a lot. Jaejoong had the most beautiful smile. Yunho wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning, he wouldn't mind seeing Jaejoong get out of bed to take a shower. And he most certainly wouldn't mind seeing Jaejoong naked and begging for… He cut off his thoughts quickly. An erection in those clothes would be… well… awkward wouldn't be enough of a word to explain it.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back from Seoul." Yunho sent him a smile, a light squeeze of his upper arm, and then he jogged back towards his house. Jaejoong stood still for a moment, just watching him from behind. Nice ass, manager Jung, nice ass.


	5. Chapter 4 - Lust

**Chapter 4 – Lust**

"A-ah… Isn't she just beautiful?"

Yoochun sighed where he was lying in the sun chair. Jaejoong, who was on his lunchbreak, raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend "Who?"

"That young woman over there." Yoochun nodded towards the opposite side of the pool "She's just what I'm looking for, ah~…"

Jaejoong smirked "Isn't every girl just your type, playboy?" he quickly ducked for the punch Yoochun aimed at him, laughing happily. He hadn't seen his friend since they graduated high school. Yoochun had gone off to America in his pursue to become a police, but after a few years he had realized that it wasn't the right choice for him, and moved back to Korea. And well, right now he was heads and heels in love with one of the guests at the hotel.

"I know her name, but I'm not going to give it to you. Come on, you chicken, go off and talk to her." Jaejoong pushed his friend in the ribs, smiling widely "Or are you scared?"

"I am NOT scared!" Yoochun protested, loud enough for everyone around the pool to hear "I will talk to her!" he continued in a lower voice "I'm just... waiting for the opportune moment!"

"Uhuh, sure you are…"

Their conversation continued, or maybe we should call it bickering. None of them were aware of Yunho, who was watching them from his office in the building. A sting of jealousy hit his heart when he saw Jaejoong play around with the young man by the pool. But the smile on the other's face was worth the heartache. He hadn't seen Jaejoong smile like that during the two months he had worked at the hotel. It was bright, happy and genuine. He loved watching him when he smiled like that. With a slight headshake, Yunho brought himself back to the reality. The very sad reality, that was. A deep sigh emitted from the young man as he looked at the papers from his accountant. It didn't look good. If they didn't get a lot of visitors this summer, he wasn't sure if the hotel would survive the rough winter. Maybe he'd have to close it down. Just the thought made his eyes teary, he loved this place. It brought him peace like nothing else had done before. If he was forced to shut the hotel down, what was he going to do with his life?

"Aigoo, ya, Yoochun, come on!" Jaejoong pushed him up from the chair "Go on. Talk to her." He nodded towards the young woman on the opposite side of the pool "Do it!"

Yoochun pouted but found himself defeated and nodded "Okay, okay, I'm going." With slow steps, he walked around the pool, awkwardly standing a few meters away from the woman. Jaejoong snorted and waved him on "GO. ON." He mouthed to his friend, and Yoochun sighed before he took the last few steps to her chair.

"U..uhm.." he swallowed nervously as the woman smiled to him.

"Yes?" she asked, lifting her sunglasses so she could look at him. Aw, poor thing, she thought. He looked horrified and extremely awkward. Cute he was, but… Not really her type.

"I'm.. Uh.. My name is.. Is… Yo..yoo…yoochun..!" he shook his head quickly and blazed off a smile to her "I'm Yoochun..! What's your name?"

She giggled a little, looking at him with a curious look on her face "I'm Ji Min…" she said, smiling to Yoochun. He could feel his heart race, his face turned red and he suddenly felt really awkward just standing there with his arms hanging by his sides like an idiot.

"Ji Min, eh?" he smiled to her, sitting down on the sunbed next to hers "That's a pretty name on a pretty girl." Immediately after saying it, he realized how cheesy it was. Jesus Christ Yoochun, can't you come up with something better?! He swore silently to himself in his head, while still smiling to Ji Min. She sighed and put on her sunglasses again, leaning back in the chair. Aigoo, young men these days, she thought.

"Uhm… Ji Min..?" Yoochun asked carefully "I was wondering... Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Eh? Tonight?" she looked at him, a bit surprised at his sudden invitation. 'Ah, Ji Min, you're not even 30, why are you hesitating? There's a sweet young man asking you out for dinner, and yet you act like an old and prude lady!' she banned herself inside her head, pictures of her as an old and lonely lady flying by behind her eyes.

Yoochun nodded quickly "Yes, tonight. Or tomorrow night, if that works better for you?"

"No, no.. Tonight is just fine..!" Ji Min smiled to him "Is eight o' clock okay for you?"

Yoochun nodded again, this time excited "That's fine! I'll meet you outside the restaurant at eight then!" quickly he stood up and bowed to her "I'll see you tonight then, my lady Ji Min." he said politely, giving her a playful look underneath his bangs. She couldn't help but laugh, and nodded "Tonight it is."

Jaejoong watched them from the sunbed next to Yoochun's, smiling as he saw his friend's awkward acting. In many ways Yoochun was just as awkward as himself. With a quick glance on his watch he realized his lunchbreak was over, and got up on his feet. On his way in, he took a few orders on drinks from a few of the guests. Well inside, he put the order with the bartender before he walked to the reception where Sunny was sitting all alone.

"Sunny!" Jaejoong smiled to her, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit here all alone?!" she gave him a playful punch on the arm, and he faked his hurt with falling to the side on the desk "Oh no, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

She laughed and shook her head "Ya, you're so silly... Ah, by the way, our manager is back from Seoul." She sent Jaejoong a meaningful look, making him frown a little.

"What's with that look?" he asked, a bit embarrassed by the intensity on her face.

"Oh, nothing~… If you haven't noticed it yet, I won't say anything…" she said with a mysterious smile, making Jaejoong both uncomfortable and curious. What could she possibly mean by that? But before he had the chance to ask, the phone rang and he was needed to run out to the pool to clear up a small dispute between two of the male guests.

Sunny watched Jaejoong run out through the doors, shaking her head a little before she answered the phone. It was obvious that both Jaejoong and Yunho had feelings for one another, but neither of them seemed to understand that that was the case. Just as she hung up the phone, Yunho entered the reception.

"Everything fine?" he asked, the short and sharp tone in his voice making her worried.

"Everything is fine here, what's with you?" she placed her hands on his arms, looking at him "Something is wrong. How did it go in Seoul?"

Yunho shook his head, forcing a smile on his face "Nothing is wrong. We're just running a bit short on money, that's all." He gave her a hug when he saw the worried look on her face, smiling into the blonde hair "Don't worry Sun, we're gonna be okay."

Sunny nodded against his chest and sighed "Alright, if you say so, then I trust you." What else could she possibly say? Yunho had never let her down, if he said it was going to be okay, it was going to be okay. She couldn't do anything else but to trust him on his words. Yunho knew that, but deep inside, he wasn't really sure that they were going to be okay.

Night fell, and Yoochun was standing outside the restaurant waiting for Ji Min to show up. He was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other every other minute. When the clock showed it was eight, he swallowed hard. What if she wasn't going to show? And if she did, what on earth was he going to do then?

As soon as he saw her walk down the stairs in the lobby, it was as if a rock had fallen off his shoulders. She was beautiful in a short red dress, her long dark hair hanging in beautiful locks down her shoulders and back. His heart almost stopped when she smiled at him, but he walked towards her.

"Wow." He said, a short laugh emitting from him "You look… Fantastic.."

She blushed, taking the arm he offered her "Thank you, Yoochun. You don't look too bad yourself." She looked up at the young man next to her, her heart fluttering a little. Maybe this was going to be a great night, after all.

In the other end of the small town, Jaejoong was lying naked on his bed. His left hand was jerking his painfully hard cock, the right hand's index finger plunging in and out of the tight asshole, soft moans coming out between his lips. Behind the closed eyelids, he saw Hyunjoong kiss and stroke his dick, fuck him hard with his fingers, making him squirm and beg in desperation. His breath speeded up as he added a second finger into his ass, the moans getting louder as the seconds passed by. As the pleasure got more and more intense, the pictures blurred and changed. The man in his fantasies changed. The hands got bigger, warmer and gentler. The kisses went from being harsh and demanding, to slow and heated. Behind his eyelids Jaejoong saw Yunho look up at him, the smile on his face sending shivers down his spine. The genuine need in his eyes, the way his lips parted when he pressed himself into Jaejoong's ass…

The doorbell cut his fantasies and the moans off. Biting his bottom lip, he quickly wrapped his bathrobe around his body and went to open the door.

"O-oh… Hi… Yunho…" he said awkwardly when he saw who was standing outside. His face burned, forcing him to look down on his feet. Had the other heard him just now?

Yunho, on the other hand, was pale and just stared at the young man in front of him. Oh he had heard those moans. He had heard his own name be moaned. From Jaejoong. Who was standing right in front of him in a fluffy pink bathrobe. Like he could resist that. One step and he was standing closely to him, his mouth finding Jaejoong's within a second. Jaejoong didn't resist. Instead he grabbed Yunho's shirt and pulled him inside the small apartment, willingly answering the hot kiss. Yunho closed the door behind him, put down the wine bottle he had brought on the floor, kicked off his shoes and lifted Jaejoong from the floor with a swift motion. Jaejoong broke the kiss for a second to let them breathe before he kissed him again, their tongues fighting for dominance, making both of them shiver and moan in pleasure. Without further formalities, Yunho pushed Jaejoong against the nearest wall and opened the bathrobe Jaejoong was wearing. As his fingers found the other's nipples, Jaejoong broke the kiss yet again and leaned his head back with a moan. He needed this. Be it Hyunjoong or Yunho, or anyone else for that matter, he needed this. He didn't care about how awkward it would be in the morning, he needed to forget everything just for a while.

Yunho slowly let his mouth explore the pale skin on Jaejoong's neck; kissing, licking and nipping gently. He could feel the other get Goosebumps from the treatment, smiling to himself as Jaejoong's hands quickly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Fuck, don't have time for this." Jaejoong growled when the buttons refused to open, simply just ripping the shirt over the other's head. Yunho laughed and leaned down to kiss him, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss. When Jaejoong continued the kiss down his throat, Yunho shut his eyes. His lips felt better than he could ever have imagined. Jaejoong continued the trail of kisses down Yunho's strong chest, then stomach. His fingers opened the button in the other's pants, unzipping them too before he pulled them down together with the underwear. He took a second to look at him, smiling as he trailed a finger along the throbbing cock in front of his eyes.

"Impressive." He whispered, nuzzling the base of Yunho's dick before he let his lips slide from base to the tip. Yunho wetted his lips, parting them with a soft moan just afterwards. He intensely watched Jaejoong's head move as the other teased the slit in the tip of his cock, groaning a little from the teasing "Come on Jaejoong, don't tease…" he mumbled, tugging lightly on his hair. Jaejoong smiled and parted his lips, taking the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard on it as he looked at the other's face. Yunho closed his eyes again, leaning his head back with a moan in pleasure. Jaejoong surely knew what he was doing. The other's tongue swiped teasingly around the tip of his throbbing dick, precum flowing out from the slit already. Damn, it felt good.

Yunho awoke from his fantasy when his phone rang. Fuck it! Quickly he dried off his hands on a piece of paper, swearing silently. He had been so damn close to coming. He took a deep breath before he answered the phone, closing his eyes as he heard the accountant's voice in the other end. Well, it was for sure not going to be any more jerking off tonight, he thought as he heard the bad news the man told him. They were really, really bad news.


	6. Chapter 5 - Issues

**Chapter 5 - Issues**

"What's wrong with Yunho?"

"I don't know, he's been like this all morning…"

Jaejoong and Sunny were standing in the lobby, silently watching Yunho walk on and off in front of the entrance. He's been strange all morning, very much unlike his calm and kind self. He had been annoyed, angry and ended up making one of the barmaids cry when she spilled juice on his suit. Something was going on, and neither Jaejoong nor Sunny liked it.

"Then go on and ask him…" Jaejoong pushed Sunny lightly in the back with a whisper.

"What?! Me? Forget it! You ask him!" she sent him a glare that he wasn't going to say against, so it was with a sigh and careful steps he walked over to Yunho.

"Are… Um… Are you alright Yunho?" Jaejoong looked at the other with nervous eyes. It was strange seeing the other like this, Yunho had never been anything but composed and compassionate so far.

Yunho stopped his walking and looked at Jaejoong, for a while unable to focus. The fantasy he had behind his desk last night washed over him, he even had to clear his throat before speaking.

"I'm fine Jaejoong. Don't worry." Yunho forced a smile, feeling exactly how faked it looked.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Jaejoong snorted "You made Lizzy cry, you've been yelling at both me and Sunny, and now you're making a hole in the carpet with your walking. You, my dear, are not fine."

Yunho sighed and rubbed his face "I'm sorry. I really am." He looked at Jaejoong, the look in his eyes giving Jaejoong the urge of hugging him. So he did. A step forward, arms around Yunho's neck and then they stood there. Yunho stiffened when Jaejoong suddenly hugged him, before he relaxed and with a smile wrapped his own arms around the slender waist "Thanks…" he mumbled against the warm skin where Jaejoong's neck met the shoulder. Jaejoong just smiled and nodded, hugging Yunho a bit harder before he took a step back "Feeling better?"

Yunho reluctantly let go of him, but nodded with a small smile "A little… I'm sorry I'm being an ass today, it's just that…" he stopped, closing his eyes "The hotel might be shut down. An inspector is coming to check the hotel today, and if he decides that we have to shut down, then we have no choice."

Sunny, who had joined them after seeing Yunho smile, looked at him with tears in her eyes "Yunho…" she whispered, both Jaejoong and Yunho turning around to her. Jaejoong bit his bottom lip and looked down, while Yunho took a long step and pulled the blonde into his arms "Sunny, don't worry… The hotel is in great shape, we just need to convince the inspector that we're doing just fine, even if we don't have that many guests…"

Steps could be heard from behind, and Yunho let go of Sunny "Hey, cheer up…" he mumbled "Your fanboy is here."

"Huh?" Sunny quickly dried her tears and spun around, looking at a big, dorky smile that belonged to that actor that had arrived two days ago "O-oh…"

Junsu looked at her with a smile, but the smile vanished as he saw her teary eyes "Who made such a beautiful girl cry?" he took her hands into his own "Tell me who, and I'll beat him up for you Sunny."

She sighed and shook her head, sending Junsu a smile "It's nothing, don't worry. Let's go outside, I need to take a break from work anyways." She gave Yunho's arm a light squeeze, before she took the arm Junsu offered her and walked outside with him. Jaejoong stood where he was, glancing at Yunho in silence "It's not really going to be okay, is it?"

Yunho sighed, placing his arms around Jaejoong again "I don't know. I hope it will."

Jaejoong closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, for a moment just resting in Yunho's arms. He felt… Safe. It was a long time ago that he had felt safe in another man's arms. It felt strange, and scary in a way, but at the same time he had missed it.

Yunho smiled into Jaejoong's hair as he felt the other relax in his arms, slowly stroking his back with his hands. It was nice that the other trusted him enough to actually let him hold him like this. He wanted to know more about the other, but didn't say anything and just enjoyed the warmth from Jaejoong's body.

After a short while, Jaejoong pulled himself out of the hug with a small smile "I should get back to work…" he sent Yunho a slightly shy smile, his cheeks having a light red tint. Yunho cleared his throat again, rubbing his nose a little while looking at the other "Yeah, go ahead. The inspector should be here any minute." Their eyes met for a brief moment, sending both of them off with red cheeks.

Jaejoong hurried down the stairs to the cellar, leaning against the cool wall in the darkness. He placed a hand over his racing heart, swallowing hard. This was not supposed to happen; he wasn't ready for something new. Not yet, it was still too soon. The thought of Hyunjoong still made his heart hurt and his eyes tear up. He closed his eyes, leaning back his head against the wall. He had to get himself together, there was no way he could stay around Yunho if he was going to react this way.

Junsu smiled to Sunny as they walked around the grounds, arm in arm "It's beautiful here. Just like you are." He blazed off the compliment with a cheesy smile, and Sunny couldn't resist giggling.

"Oh stop it. But yes, it is beautiful here." She looked around, over the mountains and the green forest "I love being here, it's my home."

"So why are you so sad, my beautiful sunshine?" Junsu stopped and turned around to face her "There's sadness in your eyes that I don't like. What's wrong?"

Sunny gave him a sad smile "We might be closing down the hotel. Yunho is trying to keep the mood up for me, but I can see that he's about to give up…" she looked down as her bottom lip started to tremble "I wish there was something I could do, but…"

"I'm sorry Sunny…" Junsu said, gently touching her cheek "Please don't cry…" he lifted her chin, looking into the brown eyes "Don't cry…" he whispered again and as he leaned forward Sunny closed her eyes. When their lips touched, a single teardrop fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

It was late night when Jaejoong walked up the stairs to his apartment. He hadn't seen Yunho after the inspector had left, and he didn't feel good about the look on the man's face. Panting a little he reached his floor, unlocking the door and stepped inside. Kicking off his shoes in the darkness, he rubbed his eyes a little. He was tired, but not tired enough to go to sleep yet. He had already had dinner, so maybe a glass of wine before he went to bed?

Still without turning on any lights he walked out in the kitchen. He stretched up his right arm and opened a cupboard above his head, and as a result he ended up slamming it hard against his eyebrow.

"Fuck!" swearing loudly he stumbled around the kitchen, hitting his head against the door of the cupboard a second time before he finally found the switch for the light. Wining silently he found ice in the freezer, wrapped it up in a towel and placed it against his bleeding eyebrow "Way to go Jaejoong..!" he muttered to himself just as the doorbell rang. Who the hell could it be this late at night?

He walked out in the hallway with the ice pack pressed against his eyebrow, unlocking the door and opened it. Yunho stood outside, and for a moment they just stared at each other before Yunho let out a chuckle.

"Who am I to beat up?" he teased, nodded towards Jaejoong's eye.

"The door of the cupboard in my kitchen, and it's not funny." Jaejoong muttered, but he couldn't help the smile that forced the corners of his mouth upwards "What are you doing here Yunho? It's late; shouldn't you be home and asleep by now?"

Yunho smiled and lifted the bottle of wine he had in his hand "I thought we could share a glass of wine first?"

Jaejoong let out a helpless laughter, before he stepped aside and let Yunho in. He was puzzled, why would Yunho come here and offer him wine?

"Here, let me take a look at that…" Yunho smiled and pulled him inside the bathroom that was next to the small hallway, carefully moving away the ice pack. Jaejoong grimaced, unwanted tears filling his eyes. It really hurt.

"It's not so deep…" Yunho mumbled, carefully examining the wound with his fingers "But it's pretty swollen, and a bit blue." He smiled to Jaejoong "Sit down so I can clean it and patch you up afterwards."

Jaejoong sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, looking at Yunho as the other took down the first-aid box from above the bathroom locker "You have an amazing timing, I'll give you that…" Jaejoong mumbled, making Yunho laugh silently.

"I just had this feeling that you were in need of a helping hand." He teased as he dampened a piece of cotton with disinfectant "This is going to sting, so swear as much as you want." Yunho warned before he, as carefully he could, started to cleanse the wound. Jaejoong took a deep breath, swearing a long sentence of words that are not suitable for print. He clenched his eyes shut, a tear running down his cheek. Yunho glanced at him, gently stroking away the tear when he was done with the disinfectant "Sorry." He gave him an apologizing smile before he put a patch over the wound "There we go. Now it doesn't look so bad. But you're probably going to be swollen for another few days."

Jaejoong opened his eyes, giving him a small smile "Thank you…" he carefully touched the aching eyebrow, getting up on his feet again "Really, thanks…"

Yunho smiled and turned around, his breath hitching as their bodies almost touched "Don't mention it…" he mumbled, looking down at Jaejoong with warm eyes. Jaejoong glanced up at him, their eyes meeting for a second. The sexual tension in the small bathroom was almost unbearable, and Yunho almost swooned as Jaejoong stuck out his pretty pink tongue and wet his lips. He had to use every ounce of self-control not to bend him over the damn sink and fuck him senseless. The moment broke as Jaejoong looked down, an embarrassed laugh emitting from him "So… Wine?"

Yunho chuckled and nodded "Yes, please." He walked after Jaejoong to the kitchen, watching the other's ass as he stretched up for the wineglasses. He couldn't help himself, not when Jaejoong was still wearing a tight pair of jeans that shaped just the right places.

Jaejoong turned around with the glasses in his hand, tilting his head a little to the side "What?" he asked with a playful smile. With two steps he was standing in front of Yunho, holding up the two glasses "Well?"

"Oh." Yunho laughed and quickly managed to open the bottle (thank goodness for normal bottle caps) and filled the two glasses and put down the bottle. Jaejoong handed him a glass, raising his "Cheers then."

Yunho snickered and raised his glass to the others, the thin glass making a soft and bright sound "Cheers."

Jaejoong took a small sip of the wine, closing his eyes as he let the taste roll on his tongue. Yunho studied him intensely with the glass half way to his lips. Jaejoong was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Screw that, he was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. There wasn't a woman that could win over Jaejoong in terms of beauty.

Jaejoong met Yunho's eyes the moment he opened his own, giving him a seductive smile "I love it." He said softly, taking Yunho's hand and lead the other off to the couch. Yunho smiled and followed "It's one of my favorites." He sunk down in the couch next to Jaejoong, taking a sip from the wine while watching the other closely.

A few glasses later (or well, the whole bottle really) they were both a bit tipsy. Yunho had placed his arm around Jaejoong's waist, Jaejoong almost sitting in his lap by now. Yunho murmured something into Jaejoong's ear that he couldn't really hear, but he giggled softly and wrapped one arm around the other's neck. For a moment they just looked at each other before Yunho leaned forward, their lips meeting in a kiss that Jaejoong willingly accepted. Slowly Jaejoong moved his hand up along the other's neck, into the soft brown hair. Yunho responded by deepening the kiss, parting Jaejoong's lips with his tongue before he forcefully entered the hot cave. Encouraged from the small moan that slipped out of the other, he started to explore every corner of his mouth until Jaejoong's body was shaking. They broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air while Yunho pushed the other man down on his back in the couch. For a second he let his eyes slide over Jaejoong's face, before he smirked and once more attacked his mouth. Jaejoong's tongue took up the fight this time, making Yunho moan this time over, smiling into the kiss. When Yunho broke the kiss, Jaejoong let out a small and disappointed sound, but soon changed his mind as the other's mouth found its way down his throat. Yunho placed soft bites on the way, chuckling as he felt the other's throat vibrate against his lips when Jaejoong moaned. The sound the other made was driving him crazy, but he wasn't going to hurry up. Not yet. With a slow motion he let his tongue run from Jaejoong's earlobe, all the way down to his collarbone, making the man underneath him arch his back in pleasure and lust. Everything Yunho did felt so damn good. Jaejoong slowly let his hands slide under Yunho's shirt, playfully ghosting his fingers over the other's nipples. The soft sigh that slipped out of him made Jaejoong smile and teasingly moan into Yunho's ear.

"So you like that, huh?" he breathed, gently pinching the hardening nipples. Yunho moaned and gave his neck a warning bite, but a smile played on his lips "Maybe I do…" he whispered back, pulling up Jaejoong's shirt in a swift motion. He took himself a moment to look at the pale skin, how the pink nipples hardened as the slightly chilly air hit them "Beautiful…" he mumbled and gave Jaejoong's mouth a quick kiss before he once again let his lips travel down the other's throat, but this time he continued down between his nipples, to his belly button and then back up. Sending the other a hungry glance, he parted his lips and covered Jaejoong's right nipple, sucking it teasingly. Jaejoong in his turn gave out a mewl in pleasure, his back lifting slightly from the pillows of the couch. Yunho smirked and let his fingers rub and tease the other nipple while he continued his molesting of the first one, sucking it, biting it, licking it. Jaejoong was going crazy by now, moans slipping out with every breath. It felt so good, so much better than he could ever have imagined.

Yunho's hand slowly slid down the flat stomach and cupped itself around Jaejoong's crotch, squeezing it gently. Jaejoong tensed up, suddenly his head felt clear as a day "Y-yunho.. Wait.." he whispered, pushing the other away a little "We can't… I can't…"

Yunho looked at him in confusion "But I… You…" he leaned back on his knees as Jaejoong sat up and quickly pulled down his shirt again, almost turning away from him.

"I understand…" Yunho whispered, but he couldn't hide the disappointment and hurt in his voice "I'll be leaving then." He got out of the couch, still confused, and fixed his clothes quickly before he made his way out in the hallway.

Jaejoong just nodded, biting his bottom lip hard as he wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them to his chest. He could hear Yunho stumble around for a second before the door was shut and he was once again alone. With a frustrated and sad sound he leaned down his forehead against his knees. He was such an idiot.


	7. Chapter 6 - Trickery

**Chapter 6 - Trickery**

"Yah! Changmin, don't you dare run away from carrying the bags!"

"Ehh, I would never…"

Jaejoong stuck his head out from the small office behind the reception desk as he heard the loud voices from outside. The summer heat had broken down their air-conditioning so they had to keep the front doors open to get some kind of fresh air into the reception area. He could see two young men, probably in his own age, and two women following them. They were all laughing, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back into the small office to put his shirt back on again.

"Sooyoungie, come on, you can't let me carry ALL your bags!" Changmin complained as his soon-to-be-wife loaded him with the two heavy bags, plus another three handbags.

"Oh shush it, you're a man, you should carry your woman's bags with joy." She flipped the long, dark hair over her shoulder and sent Seohyun an amused look. Seohyun herself giggled and grabbed one of her handbags, the one that she never let anyone else touch.

Kyuhyun, Seohyun's boyfriend, who had been watching them from behind the car, chuckled. It was always entertaining seeing how Sooyoung bossed over his childhood friend. There was no doubt about who was in charge in their home. He followed Changmin's struggle through the doors with his eyes, taking the two suitcases him and Seohyun had brought.

"Do you want me to take one?" Seohyun asked with a smile, but Kyuhyun shook his head quickly "No need, I got this. They're not so heavy anyways. I'm glad you didn't bring as much clothes as a certain someone…" he gave her a light push in the ribs with his elbow, and was rewarded with a playful slap on the arm. Laughing, the two of them stepped into the reception.

Changmin put down the bags on the floor with a grunt, stroking the sweat out of his face "Jesus, Sooyoung, do you really need to bring so much stuff all the time?" he glanced over at Kyuhyun's amused face, giving him a warning look, but his friend just kept smiling. Seohyun rolled her eyes a little, but she couldn't hide the amusement either. It was so much like Sooyoung to boss Changmin around like this. The two girls had at first been fighting like cat and dog, with their boyfriends meddling in-between, but they had finally found a way to hang out without killing each other. And with time, they were now as close as two friends could be.

Sooyoung pressed the bell at the desk "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" as the upper-class girl she was, this place was a bit too… Well, not classy enough, but Changmin and Kyuhyun had insisted on going here. The plan was at first that the two boys would go alone, and the girls to a spa weekend. But as a surprise, the two girls had decided on joining their men instead. There hadn't been very much happy faces for a few days, but they seemed to have finally accepted it. Seohyun was happy to spend time with them, but she was a bit worried when Kyuhyun had reacted so negatively to the surprise. Sooyoung didn't seem to care, Changmin had nothing to say about it anyways, and so he just had to accept it in the end.

Jaejoong came out from the small office, smiling to the new visitors "Welcome to Hotel Savior! How may I help you?"

Sooyoung looked at the young man from head to toe, a smile spreading on her face. Maybe it would get more interesting with such a handsome man around "We have booked two double bedrooms, names Shim and Cho."

"Hmm…" Jaejoong clicked up the bookings on the computer, smiling to the small company "Room 40 and 41, third floor." He handed over the keys "Enjoy your stay! Don't hesitate if there's something you want to ask or if there's something you need. The pool area is on the back of the hotel, and if you're interested there's a hiking trail not very far from here. Just tell me or Sunny, and we'll give you a map."

"Thank you." The four people said in a chorus, grabbing their bags again and made their way to the rooms. As Changmin and Sooyoung entered their room, the dumped the bags on the floor next to the bed before he rolled over to the bed and stretched out on his back "Everyone in favor for the pool, say aye…"

Sooyoung laughed softly and found her hairbrush, starting to brush the long, silky hair "In a moment darling, I need to braid my hair first." Changmin groaned and closed his eyes "It's so hot in here. I saw the note on the door about the air-con being broken… I guess the heat must've put it out." A soft snort could be heard from his fiancée, and he lifted his head to look at her "What's with the snort?"

"Well, I'm not surprised that a place of this… standard has a broken air-conditioning…" she started to braid the long hair, looking at Changmin through the mirror "I mean, it's not exactly what I'm used to."

Changmin rolled his eyes with a sigh "Then why did you insist on coming with us?" he muttered. Sooyoung tied the braid and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her lover "Because I wanted to spend time with you, of course…" she trailed her hand over Changmin's chest, giving him a smile "Come on now. Let's get changed and hit the pool. I feel like I'm burning up."

In the room next door, Kyuhyun had just finished changing into his trunks "Seohyun, darling? Are you done soon?" he said to the bathroom door, stroking away a strand of sweaty hair from his face. He couldn't stop feeling unhappy with the fact that the girls were here too. This wasn't how he had planned the two weeks of vacation.

Seohyun stepped out from the bathroom, dressed in a deep red bikini. Kyuhyun had to smile; his girlfriend was indeed quite the beauty "Well, look at you." He chuckled and gave her cheek a kiss "You look dashing, my darling."

Seohyun laughed and shook her head "Uhu, too bad I can't say the same about you." She teased and put on a hat to shade her face "Let's go! Sooyoung and Changmin are waiting for us."

Kyuhyun took her hand and together they walked out in the corridor where Sooyoung and Changmin were waiting. Looking at the two of them, he had to clear his throat before speaking "Are you guys ready to hit the pool?"

"Duh." Changmin said, looking at his friend "What do you think?" he had a hard time to turn away his eyes. Not from Sooyoung, not from Seohyun, but from Kyuhyun. He still hadn't gotten used to sharing him with Seohyun, despite the fact that it had been two years already. Guess he wasn't so good at sharing.

"You girls go ahead to the pool, while we get the drinks." Kyuhyun suggested as they reached the ground floor "We'll meet you up at the pool in a minute."

Seohyun and Sooyoung smiled and nodded, before they took the towels and sunscreen and walked off, leaving Changmin and Kyuhyun alone.

Changmin glanced at Kyuhyun, smiling to him "Let's hit the bar?" he said with a chuckle, but Kyuhyun grabbed him and pulled him into the nearest empty room "Soon." He said with a smirk, a smirk that Changmin knew all too well "Oh no, you don't…"

He didn't get to say more before his mouth was busy with accepting the kiss that was offered to him. Kyuhyun's hands quickly found their way down his chest and stomach, leaving Changmin shivering. Despite the heat his nipples hardened, and the soft skin got goosebumps from the touching.

"Kyu…" he breathed out, running his fingers through the other's soft hair "Are you nuts?" he groaned as he felt the young man's mouth move down his neck. Kyuhyun laughed softly and let his teeth grace the sweet spot just above Changmin's collarbone "I saw the way you looked at me in the car on the way here, when the girls were asleep…" he whispered, his right hand already down between Changmin's legs, rubbing the already hard dick in there "Don't deny it, we both know what you want."

Changmin leaned his head back, offering the slender body to his secret lover. Because that's just what they were; secret lovers. They had been together for almost three years now, after hiding their feelings in the dark for so long. The line of thoughts was cut off when Kyuhyun's mouth found one of the hard nipples, sucking on it while jerking Changmin's throbbing dick hard.

"F-fuck~..!" Changmin moaned silently, impatiently moving his hips as he was almost violently forced towards orgasm "Kyuhyun, if you're going to fuck me, then fucking do it now or I swear I won't forgive you."

Kyuhyun chuckled and got down on his knees in front of his lover "Not right now babe. But I swear I will later." With those words he wrapped his lips around the wet head of his lover's member, sucking it hard. Changmin's grip of his hair was rough, but he enjoyed it. He loved the way he could push the other over the edge at any time, within seconds. He knew it drove Changmin crazy. Teasingly he swirled his tongue around the hot head, tasting the salty pre-cum. He knew every move of Changmin's body know, he knew just when his lover would explode, and this time he wasn't going to let him wait. He took hold of Changmin's dick with one hand, jerking it in a fast pace while keeping the head in his mouth. The way Changmin moaned his name, the way his body moved when he pleased him like this made him want to do nothing else.

"A-ah~! I'm coming!" Changmin couldn't hold back anymore, the weeks without any pleasant sex and longing for Kyuhyun's touch had made him desperate beyond reason. With a muffled scream he thrusted into Kyuhyun's mouth, emptying himself down the other's throat. Trembling, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for Kyuhyun to release his cock. But the other continued, rubbing his tongue hard against the slit while swallowing the semen running down his throath, making Changmin twist from pleasure "Please… Kyu, please don't do this to me…" he whispered, sending a worried look through the half open door "Someone can.. Someone can see us…"

Kyuhyun looked up at him, giving the head of his cock a gentle lick before he got up on his feet again "Feeling better, Changminnie?" he whispered, into his loved one's ear. Changmin grunted silently and pulled him close, giving his shoulder a warning bite "You fucking idiot…" he murmured "You could've gotten us caught red-handed..!"

"Isn't that the fun in it though?" Kyuhyun grimaced at the bite "Easy with the teeth there, love." He gave Changmin a long kiss, tasting the sweetness of the other's mouth. The mix of mint and sweet raspberries made his own dick ache, a light mewl emitting from him as he rubbed his crotch against the other's hip "Are you gonna leave me like this?"

Changmin smirked and gave the other's bottom lip a playful nip "I want you desperate tonight… You are more violent with me if you're desperate, you know…"

Kyuhyun growled silently, but the look in his eyes was all but disappointed "Tonight then."

It took them a while to calm down, and Changmin's legs were still shaking as they walked out from the bar with drinks in their hands.

Seohyun looked up first "Took you guys long enough, did you get stuck somewhere on the road?"

Changmin gave her an apologizing smile "I'm afraid that was my fault. You see, I forgot my cellphone, and I couldn't find it anywhere in the room… So I forced Kyuhyun to search for it in the car, and when he did, what do you think he does?"

"He faceraped you, didn't he?" Seohyun giggled "What did he write this time?"

Changmin sent a faked angry look towards Kyuhyun, who just shrugged innocently "Let's just say that it was something inappropriate and I got my revenge by sending a text to his father that he had gotten you pregnant and that you were running away together. He had a hard time explaining the situation to him."

Seohyun looked shocked "Oh no, you didn't..!" she gave his arm a light hit "Yah! Changmin-ah! How dare you!" but she couldn't help laughing. Those two idiots... They were always doing those idiotic things, she had stopped getting angry with them a long time ago.

Sooyoung looked up from her sun chair "Huh? What's going on?" she took out one of the headphones from her ear "Oh, thanks sweetheart, I'm so thirsty." She sat up and took the class Changmin handed to her, stroking his back as he sat down next to her. He gave her a smile, before he looked at Kyuhyun who was sitting opposite to him on Seohyun's sun chair. The two girls were chatting with each other again, so Changmin could watch his lover with hungry eyes without anyone noticing. And Kyuhyun did the same. He wasn't going to let the change of company change his plans for him and Changmin. This was their holiday, and he intended to keep it that way. After all, Changmin was the person he loved. He appreciated Seohyun, and she was a wonderful woman, but he felt no attraction towards her what so ever. It seemed to suit her just fine, her interest in sex was barely even low. She preferred movie nights with cuddling and popcorn, no sex required. Changmin on the other hand had his hands full with Sooyoung. She wanted sex all the time, and he had no choice but to give her just that. Kyuhyun knew Changmin hated it more than anything, and that he had to eat Viagra to even get it up, but he was so jealous. Because in the end, the person falling asleep in Changmin's arms were Sooyoung. The person who got to feel his cock pounding in their body every night was Sooyoung. Kyuhyun knew it was childish of him, but he was jealous. Jealous of all the things he wanted and couldn't have with the man he adored the most.

Changmin tilted his head as he noticed the change in Kyuhyun's eyes, getting up from the chair "Hey, Kyu! Last one in gets to pay dinner!"

With those words he ran off towards the pool, leaving Kyuhyun sitting for a moment without really comprehending. But soon a smile spread over his face, and he took up the chase "That was so not fair!"

Laughing, the two of them threw themselves into the empty pool at the same time, splashing water all over the place. Together they swam over to the opposite side of the pool, sitting down at the underwater bench in the shallow area.

"What's on your mind, my love..?" Changmin said silently, looking at Kyuhyun with worried eyes "Something is on your mind, I can tell that much."

Kyuhyun sighed and looked the opposite direction for a moment before he opened his mouth "I'm just… Tired of having to sneak around so much… I don't know if I want to do this. Changmin, why can't we just say how it is?"

Changmin swallowed and took the other's hand gently beneath the water, hiding their hands by pulling up his knees to his chest "Because you know the consequences of coming out as gay in both our families… Kyuhyunnie, you know I love you more than anything else in this world. But I can't disappoint my family this way…"

Kyuhyun let out a frustrated and sad sound, squeezing Changmin's hand hard "I know… I know…" he whispered, closing his eyes against the sun to hide his tears.

The two of them sat there for a long while without really saying anything, until Kyuhyun opened his eyes and smiled "You're paying dinner by the way. I hit the water first."

"You so did not."

"I think I so did."

"Not.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"I did too!"

Changmin splashed water on him "Let's just split the bill, otherwise I might just drown you right here and now."

Kyuhyun laughed and quickly shielded his face from the water "Alright, alright. Let's split then. Come on, let's get back to the girls before they miss us."

The two of them swam back to the other side of the pool, talking to their girlfriends from the water. Every now and then, Changmin brushed his foot over Kyuhyun's leg. If there was something he hated it was seeing Kyuhyun sad. He was going to do everything in his power to keep him happy. Because after all, Kyuhyun was the most important person to him. Without the other, he wouldn't know what to do with himself anymore.


	8. Chapter 7 - Strong will

**Chapter 7 – Strong will**

Night arrived and Jaejoong was just about to finish his shift in the reception as Yunho entered the entry hall. The young man froze in his movement, just about to throw a paper in the trash can, giving the manager a bothered look. They still hadn't really talked since the night Jaejoong had ditched the other half way through, and well… Jaejoong wasn't really keen on talking with him either.

Yunho on the other hand wanted to talk. He needed to talk, tell him he was sorry for rushing in into something Jaejoong didn't want. Or claimed that he didn't want, he wasn't sure about it himself even. When he saw Jaejoong's frozen posture he had to smile, hiding it behind his hand as he pretended to scratch his nose.

Jaejoong bit his bottom lip and slowly straightened out his back; dropping the paper in the trash can on the way up "H-hey…" he said and nervously brushed off his hands against the pants, walking towards Yunho with an awkward look on his face "Yunho I…"

"Schh. You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed anything." Yunho shook his head, carefully cupping a hand around the other's cheek "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?!" Jaejoong said with a frustrated look, moving away from Yunho's touch "I was the one who lead you on and then just… turned you down! So why are YOU apologizing?" he looked at Yunho while making a hopeless gesture with his hand "I'm the one to apologize. It wasn't fair of me to… well… lead you on like that." He looked down at his feet, letting out a small sigh. Yunho took a step back and watched him "Jaejoong…" he started, but was cut off when Sunny entered the reception area.

"Oh. Did I interrupt something?" she said with a careful smile "The air in here is so tense. You should really open the window." She winked to Yunho as she passed him "Good night boys, I'll see you in the morning."

Jaejoong gave Sunny a quick smile "Good night Sunny, thanks for today!" he said before he turned his attention back to Yunho, wondering what the other had been about to say. But the moment had passed, and Yunho gave Sunny a hug before the blonde girl left the reception. He then turned back to Jaejoong and gave him a smile "I'll be off too then. Good night." He said before he walked out the doors and towards home, taking a deep breath in the warm night.

Jaejoong couldn't believe it. How could Yunho just… brush it off as if nothing had happened? It bothered him more than it should have, and seeing the other just leave like that added more fuel to the fire. He took a few long steps, flung the doors open and grabbed Yunho's arm "That's it?! You're just going to… act as if it never happened? As if it was nothing important?" Why was he so angry? Jaejoong didn't even know himself, but when Yunho turned around he noticed the harsh tone in his voice had angered him.

"Not important?" Yunho said with a strained calm voice "Like it never happened? How dare you even say that? You don't even realize I've been thinking about nothing else but what happened." He looked Jaejoong sternly into the eyes, almost drowning in the deep brown color "Believe me Jaejoong, but it was NOTHING but important to me."

The young man took a small step back, biting his bottom lip without knowing what to answer. They were standing still, Jaejoong still holding Yunho's wrist in a tight grip. Yunho closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his face was soft as always "I don't know who hurt you, Jaejoongie. But I will sure as hell make you remember that there are more people in the world than that person." Gently he loosened Jaejoong's grip around his wrist "Go back to the hotel and get some rest. There might be coming new guests in the midst of the night; and I need you need to be at your top game tomorrow. Sleep well." He held Jaejoong's hand for a moment before he let go and started to walk again, leaving the other man speechless. And honestly, Jaejoong wasn't feeling any less angry when Yunho once again walked away. He wasn't really sure what he wanted from him, but it wasn't this. If Yunho truly wanted him, why didn't he take him? Made sure Jaejoong would understand that he belonged to Yunho, without any doubts?

With a deep sigh he walked back to the reception, sinking down on the chair behind the desk. He was confused. On one hand he really appreciated Yunho's way of acting. On the other hand, he didn't. He missed the raw feelings of lust and need, and the way someone just grabbed him and fucked him senseless. He could get drunk and show up at Yunho's house of course, but he had a feeling Yunho wouldn't take advantage of him when drunk. He leaned his head against the chair, slowly spinning it as he stared at the ceiling. He knew it would not be fair to use Yunho for his own satisfaction this time, but he'd love to have just a one night stand with him. Nothing serious, no feelings; just pure, raw sex. That's all he wanted. Where this sudden urge came from he didn't know but damn. It had been a while since he had felt it. Strangely enough, the hurt from getting dumped was fading away. He had never thought it would, he had thought he'd feel empty and miserable for the rest of his life. As if life didn't go on, like it was hung up on the man he thought had loved him.

Without realizing it, the morning came and Jaejoong woke up from the sound of the doorbell ringing. He groaned and got out of the chair (he had so perfectly fallen asleep right there) and massaged his stiff neck. He looked up and saw Sunny smile to him.

"Slept well, Sleeping Beauty?" she teased as she put down her bag on the floor next to the desk, laughing when Jaejoong groaned again and stretched out his neck.

"Until you woke me up, I did." He teased back with a smile, rolling his head around until his neck snapped and he let out a satisfied sigh "Much better. That chair is actually quite comfortable."

Sunny giggled and shook her head "You're crazy." She carefully caught every strand of the long, blonde hair into a pony tail "So… What did you and Yunho talk about last night?" she asked curiously "I couldn't help but notice the tension there…"

Jaejoong sighed and rubbed his eyes "Yeah… No it was nothing… We just chatted for a bit and then he went home."

Sunny studied him for a moment, the man who had became one of her closest friends in the short time they've known each other "Against your will, wasn't it? I mean, I'm not an expert but it really does seem the two of you have something going on…"

"Sunny…" Jaejoong said with a flustered look on his face "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course. Who would I spill it to anyway? Mr. I'm-so-great-Kim Junsu?" she said with a giggle "Spit it out."

Jaejoong laughed and sat down in the chair again "Well… A few days ago, Yunho showed up at my apartment… We had some wine and well… Things got a bit heated…"

Sunny looked at him with wide eyes "Oh my. Continue!" she jumped up on the desk and kept her glance focused on Jaejoong while listening with great interest.

"Why are you so interested, aish… Anyhow, things got a bit heated, we started to make out and well… I turned him down… Half way through…" Jaejoong hid his face in his hands "And I feel like a real jerk, and then that idiot shows up last night apologizing because he went too fast forward?! I was the one who turned him down, but HE is the one apologizing? And then he just walked away, and I got angry and asked him if it hadn't meant anything at all to him, and he said he hadn't been thinking about anything else since that night and… And then he said that he'd make me realize there are more people in the world, than the person who hurt me last time…" he pulled his hands through his hair, looking at Sunny with frustration "While all I wanted was for him to grab me, rip off my clothes and have senseless sex with me. No feelings, no relationship, just sex. THAT is what I want and need."

Sunny let out a deep sigh and stroke away a few strands of her hair that had escaped the pony tail "Jaejoong… Yunho doesn't work that way. He might look like he could do a one night stand, but he can't. He feels guilty every time, and goes into a short depression. He doesn't like the emotionless sex. He wants feelings, he want 'the real thing'. As for him apologizing, it's his way of trying to get over something awkward and hurtful. He always apologize, even when he did nothing wrong. He's an idiot, but at the same time you can't get angry with him for that, can you?"

Jaejoong smiled and shook his head "You're right, I can't. But… if what he wants is something real with me, then I will have to hurt his feelings and say no… and I really don't want to hurt him."

"Then don't." Sunny shrugged slightly "Leave it be, and see how it turns out. You won't leave for another month at the very least, isn't that right?"

"But," Jaejoong looked at her with a pout "I don't want anything else than sex. I'm so done with relationships. I've had it."

Yunho, who had been listening to their conversation from behind the door to the small locker room, quietly took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. It was as he had predicted, Jaejoong wasn't interested. And yet, the look in the other's eyes the night before had said everything to prove it otherwise. Yunho was sure though, he wanted Jaejoong. And if the only way to get him was to give the other what he wanted, then so be it. He quickly fixed his hair, looking himself in the mirror before he put on his shoes and walked out through the back door. He had an appointment with the landlord, and he was hoping it'd go better this time. Last time there had been a definite "no" when he asked if he could buy more land to expand his hotel. The landlord had said the hotel didn't bring in enough money as it were at that point, and he had been right. Not that it brought in much more money now, but Yunho knew he needed the new land to expand. The hotel was small and quite run down by now even with the hard work of his employees to keep it clean and fresh. He needed a loan both to the new land, and the renovation of the hotel. And this was where the banks had said no as well. But Yunho was a persistent man and he wasn't going to give up on the things he wanted. May it be money, more land or Jaejoong; he was not going to give up.

Getting into the car he checked his hair once more, put on the shades and drove out of the small town. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of TVXQ's new song, Rising Sun, he smiled, a bitter smile, to himself. He couldn't even believe he was going to do this. He knew very well how depressed he'd be from the emotionless sex. But maybe it'd be different this time over. This time it was with someone he actually wanted, and not just some random hook-up at the bar. He wanted Jaejoong more than he had wanted anyone else before, his ex included. On the other hand his ex had been a real bitch who couldn't stop complaining about shit. The thought of him made Yunho shudder, and he quickly pushed his thoughts away. He needed to be composed for this meeting; he had to look as if he really got his life together in front of the bank and the landowner. He needed to be persuasive and charming, without being too much. He could do that. He had always had the gift of social skills. There was no one so far he hadn't managed to charm, one way or the other.

Arriving an hour later, he parked his car and looked up at the tall bank building. This time, this time for sure he'd get what he wanted. With confident steps he walked into the reception and blazed off a smile to the young woman behind the desk. This was a good day, he could feel it.

"No? What do you mean no?!" Yunho looked flustered at the bank's manager, almost standing on his feet by now, the chair rolled away behind him.

Mr. Song looked at the young man with concerned eyes "Mr. Jung, we can't give you a loan. Your earnings from the hotel are simply not enough to cover the monthly cost. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do. I've really tried to find a way, but with the current situation as it is, you won't get a loan anywhere."

Yunho ran his hand over his face "But I NEED this loan! Please, can't you make an exception? Without the loan there's no way I can renovate the hotel. And that means that in due time I will have to shut it down!"

"Like I said, there's nothing more I can do. It's regretful that you might have to close down, but maybe it's for the best. A young, smart man like you could get whatever job you'd aim for. You could earn thousands every month, and never have to worry about your economy again. I've seen your grades from the university, and they are absolutely magnificent. Why don't you find yourself a job in Seoul?"

Yunho growled and pulled his fingers through his hair "Because I love this place! It's my home, and my family has had the hotel for generations! I can't just… drop it and leave it behind! I… I just…" he sunk down on the chair again, hiding his face in his hands "Shit…"

Mr. Song sighed and got up from the chair "Again, I'm really sorry that I can't help. Take care of yourself." He bowed and took his things before he left Yunho alone in the conference room. Yunho just sat still, staring at the floor with empty eyes. How was he going to fix this? If no bank wanted him, what could he do? He couldn't borrow money from his family or friends. That was just not right. He didn't want them involved in his mess. With a defeated sigh he got up from the chair and put on the shades again, hurrying down to his car.

How was he going to tell Sunny about this? Jaejoong? And the rest of his employees? There were so many others involved in this that needed him to get the loan. He couldn't disappoint them like this. He had to find a way to make all their hard work meaningful. He wasn't going to give up, not yet. He just needed to find another way into the bank, another way that'd make them help him. Because after all, he was Jung Yunho. And he wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 8 - Impulse

**Chapter 8 - Impulse**

_Heavy breaths filled the dark room, together with the sounds of two bodies slamming against each other. Jaejoong's body arched up towards the ceiling, Yunho's mouth sliding down the sexy body beneath him. The touch made the young man bottoming let out a loud and begging moan, Yunho's dick pounding the tight ass even harder. The breathing and the moans got louder, the sweaty bodies grinding desperately against one another. _

_"Oh my god, Yunho~…" Jaejoong whimpered, looking at him with begging eyes "Just make me come already…"_

"Yunho?" the unfamiliar voice made Jaejoong shudder "Who the fuck is Yunho?"

Jaejoong blinked a few times, the face above him looked confused. Shit. He had gotten too lost in his own thoughts. The young man he had picked up from the bar earlier rolled off him and got out of bed, leaving Jaejoong feeling like an ass "I'm sorry…" he said, but the guy just shook his head as he got his clothes on before he left the apartment without another word.

Jaejoong swore silently and lay back down again, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe he had said the wrong name. But the heat in his body wouldn't disappear, the thoughts of Yunho's face when he pounded his ass was driving him crazy. He grabbed hold of his throbbing cock, slowly starting to jerk the hot length. Closing his eyes, he imagined Yunho's fingers on his cock, how the other's tongue teased the tight entrance to his ass. Jaejoong arched his back, pressing two fingers into the tight hole with a mewl in pleasure.

"Yunho… please baby…." he whined, forcing his fingers in and out of his ass in a fast pace "C-come on baby, fuck that ass… Oh god, yes..!" he cried out as he came into his own hand, spilling the hot load on the sheets and over his fingers. Breathing heavily he relaxed against the mattress, squeezing out the last of the semen into his hand before he let go. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, wanting Yunho so bad and yet turning him down every time the other tried to make a move at him.

Shyly he licked his fingers clean, wishing it was Yunho's fingers he sucked, making soft noises in need as he cleaned himself off. The signal from the phone made him wake up from his daydreaming, a quick glance saying Yunho was calling. How the hell was he supposed to be able to talk to him, just after pretending he had the other fucking him to orgasm?

"H..hello?" he stuttered out into the phone, swallowing hard "Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Yunho smiled into the phone. Jaejoong sounded so cute; it was obvious he had just been up to something "I just wanted to see if you were still up." He chuckled "I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"Huh? Oh.. no I… I couldn't sleep so I'm still awake…" Jaejoong mumbled "I… hm…" he bit his bottom lip and sat up in the bed "Can't you sleep either?"

"No…" Yunho sighed into the phone "No, I can't… I dunno, I'm just… I'm really worried Jaejoong…"

Yunho's voice was strange, Jaejoong thought. There was definitely something bothering him real bad "What's up then?" he asked with a gentle voice "Did something happen? Is Sunny okay? Are YOU okay?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down…" Yunho laughed and stretched out in the bed "We're all fine, don't worry… I'm just worried about the hotel as usual. Autumn is coming closer every day, and well…" Yunho swallowed "I had a meeting at the bank yesterday as you know…"

"Yeah?" Jaejoong rubbed his eyes "How did it go?"

"Not too well…" Yunho sighed deeply "They won't give me the loan I need to renovate the whole hotel… In fact, they won't even give me the loan to buy more land for the hotel to build on." He let out a frustrated sigh "I don't know what to do Jaejoongie…"

Jaejoong smiled as he heard the other say his name like that, but the happiness was tainted by the desperation in Yunho's voice "Yunho…" he started "Don't worry… I promise we'll solve it somehow…" he hid a yawn behind his hand, smiling shyly when he heard Yunho laugh in the phone.

"I won't keep you up any longer, sorry I called so late…" Yunho said with a smile, looking towards the building where Jaejoong's apartment was located "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Good night…"

The young man laughed softly, making the butterflies in Yunho's stomach flutter "Good night Yunho…make sure you get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah… You too…" Yunho mumbled and hung up, looking at the phone for a moment before he sighed and put it down. He wished he could go to him, snuggle down next to him in the bed and then make sweet love to him in the morning. He didn't want to wake up alone each and every morning, but he knew Jaejoong would only turn him down. It wasn't worth the heartbreak.

Jaejoong too looked at the phone. Yunho's voice had left him with a fluttering heart. What was wrong with him? He had already decided on not falling in love ever again. Yet here he was, like a love-sick schoolboy swooning over the hottest teacher in school. He felt ridiculous and at the same time he was excited. The thoughts of Hyunjoong were barely ever there anymore, and that's how he intended to keep it. He put down the phone and rolled over on his side, looking towards the window. He wondered if Yunho slept naked. Maybe he had white underwear with red hearts on them. The sight behind his eyes made him giggle. Without even noticing he drifted off in sleep, unaware of the man a few houses down the road that was jerking off at the thought of his naked body between the sheets.

The following morning Yunho was up early and at the hotel before anyone else. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue working-pants with the pockets filled with different types of nails, screws and a hammer. He had decided on fixing the most run down rooms on his own. He was quite handy, and renovating a room couldn't be that hard, could it?

Three hours later he realized it wasn't that hard. It was even harder. He took a step back and dried off the sweat from his forehead with his shirt, looking at the mess he had created.

Jaejoong, whom had been wondering where the sounds came from, walked up behind Yunho, unable to contain a giggle.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked with a smile, looking at the room with pure amusement.

Yunho spun around and looked at Jaejoong "Oh. I'm fixing the rooms. Thought that since I couldn't get the loan I better fix up the hotel myself." He smiled innocently to Jaejoong, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Jaejoong just shook his head with a smile and gave his side a gentle nudge with his elbow "Yeah, really good." He teased. Yunho stuck out his tongue to him, receiving laughter in return. He looked at Jaejoong, tilting his head a little to the side when he noticed how close they were standing "So… Did you sleep well?"

Jaejoong blushed slightly, but nodded "Yes I did. How about you?" he softly let his fingers run over the other's arm, looking at him with unknowingly seductive eyes. The eyes almost made Yunho fall over, he got lost in the wonderful brown color. Jaejoong cleared his throat, looking down on the floor with an embarrassed smile "Do I have something on my face or what..?"

Yunho shook his head; lifting Jaejoong's chin with his fingers "No... not at all…" he mumbled, leaning down and softly pressed their lips together. The sudden kiss surprised Jaejoong, but he didn't move away. Instead he moved closer, gently answering the soft kiss. To his surprise it felt… right, even though he didn't want it to. But it felt good, it felt right and it made him even more confused.

When Yunho noticed that Jaejoong accepted and answered the kiss he slowly placed one hand on the other's hip, letting his tongue touch the soft bottom lip. He could feel the shivering breath that slipped out between Jaejoong's lips, encouraging Yunho to move closer. Suddenly he felt Jaejoong's hands in his hair, the kiss quickly getting more heated. Without a word Yunho pushed the other man into the messy room, closing and locking the door behind them. Jaejoong's hands were sliding down his chest by now, pulling the shirt over his head. He smiled, pushing the other over and watched Jaejoong lie down on his back. He was beautiful. It surprised him that the other was so willing to this, but he wasn't going to ask why.

Jaejoong smiled as he saw Yunho's naked upper body, making a gesture with one finger for the other to come closer. This time he wasn't going to say no. And seeing Yunho's naked, sweaty upper body definitely made it easier to say yes. Slowly Yunho lowered his body over Jaejoong, their lips meeting in another deep and passionate kiss that left both of them breathless as they pulled away. Yunho started to explore Jaejoong's neck, the small sounds in pleasure telling him that Jaejoong wasn't the only one who had wanted this to happen. Leaving some small marks on the sensitive skin, he went back to the soft lips. Jaejoong met up the kiss half way through, his tongue pressing against Yunho's lips demanding entrance. Yunho parted his lips and met the other's tongue with his own, the two of them letting out soft moans in pleasure. Jaejoong's body moved a little beneath Yunho's as the other's right hand found its way down the chest. He slipped his hand in underneath the shirt, gently pinching one of his nipples, making Jaejoong break the kiss with a gasp.

"I want you." Jaejoong whispered, unbuttoning and unzipping Yunho's pants "I really do…" his lips slowly ran over the other's jaw, then down his neck. Yunho closed his eyes and flipped them over, letting Jaejoong take the lead. The soft, pink lips made a trail down his chest and stomach, stopping just above the pants. Jaejoong teasingly kissed the sensitive area until Yunho's body was shivering from holding back his lust. But the eyes betrayed him, the raging need and heat in the dark eyes made Jaejoong's heart skip a beat. He hadn't felt like this in years, had almost forgotten how it felt. Seeing Yunho like this made him sure that he was never going to get away from the obvious attraction between the two of them.

Yunho smiled as he noticed where Jaejoong's lips were going, tangling one hand into his soft hair "I want you too baby…" he mumbled back, lifting his hips so Jaejoong could pull off his pants and underwear. A moan slipped out from him when Jaejoong's mouth was suddenly locked around his hard dick, the pink tongue pressed hard against the slit. The hold of his hair hardened, the brown eyes turning misty as the other man started to suck. Yunho was in heaven by now; Jaejoong was damn good at this. He lay back in the bed, pressing his head against a pillow as the pleasure Jaejoong was giving him washed over his body. He could feel his toes curl up, his hips moving and thrusting on their own as the lovely mouth was driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

"J-jaejoong…" he moaned "Stop baby, I'm gonna... come otherwise…"

Jaejoong lifted his head, licking his lips clean from the pre-cum and got up on top of Yunho. Yunho let his hands find their way over the beautiful body, taking off the vest and the shirt before he pulled down the black pants. Jaejoong had piercings in his nipples and the bellybutton. Was it even legal to be this sexy? He sat up with the other in his lap, covering one nipple with his mouth and sucked it hard. Jaejoong leaned his head back with a moan, getting goosebumps all over his body as Yunho went merciless on his nipples. He bit, licked and sucked the sensitive nipples, pulled on the piercings with his teeth until Jaejoong was begging him to stop. It felt so damn good, he wasn't even sure he could hold off an orgasm like this. Yunho smiled when Jaejoong told him to stop, placing a light kiss on each nipple before he wrapped his fingers around the throbbing cock between Jaejoong's legs. He was big, a lot bigger than Yunho could've imagined. And he liked it.

With slow moves he started to jerk Jaejoong off, licking and sucking the swollen and sensitive nipples at the same time. The moans that emitted from Jaejoong's throat gave him the encouragement he needed to lift Jaejoong up a bit, placing the tip of his cock against the other's ass.

Jaejoong whimpered and entangled his hands in Yunho's hair, pressing down a little on the hard cock beneath him. Suddenly Yunho made a hard thrust upwards, his cock burying itself deep in Jaejoong's ass, making the older male scream in shock, pain and pleasure. Despite getting his ass fucked last night Yunho was much bigger than that guy, he was stretched to the limit by the other's huge dick. And he didn't mind at all, rather the opposite. He could feel the other's cock throb inside his tight ass, pressing Yunho down on his back and softly entangled their fingers instead "Couldn't wait?" Jaejoong said with a smile, making Yunho blush slightly.

"Sorry… Did I hurt you?"

"Not that much." Jaejoong mumbled before he slowly started to ride him, grunting silently in pleasure as Yunho placed his hands on his hips. Their lips met once again, the kisses getting more and more heated as their movements got less patient. Both of them longed for release, wanted to forget everything for just a moment and only focus on each other. Jaejoong leaned back on his hands instead, showing off his body for Yunho's eyes only. Yunho growled and sat up, biting his nipples when Jaejoong whimpered in pleasure. A jolt suddenly went through Jaejoong's body, a cry in pleasure following it as he started to move faster. Yunho smirked, once again placing his hands on the other's hips and started to thrust upward into the other's ass. Their bodies slammed together, moans filling the room as they both closed up on their climax. Jaejoong searched for Yunho's hands and found them, entangling their fingers as he moved as fast as he could. With a desperate sound he stopped, looking at Yunho who flipped them over without a word. He placed the long legs on his shoulders before he started to fuck Jaejoong hard, pounding the tight ass while enjoying the cries that came out from the other's mouth. He leaned forward, forcing his entire dick into the tight ass, catching Jaejoong's mouth in a kiss just as the other came. The slender body convulsed, a scream in pleasure was muffled by the kiss as Jaejoong's ass tightened around Yunho's cock, sending him over the edge as well. He fucked Jaejoong hard until they were both empty, bruises and wounds from nails covering both of their bodies.

Yunho collapsed on top of Jaejoong, his head resting on the other's chest. Jaejoong smiled and wrapped his arms around him while lovingly playing with the sweaty, but soft, hair.

"That…" Yunho mumbled "Was great…"

Jaejoong laughed silently and nodded "Yeah… It really was…"

He felt strangely at ease. He hadn't been this relaxed for months, and it was all thanks to Yunho. He felt safe with the other, as if he knew that no matter what Yunho would protect him.

Thirty minutes later Yunho let out a grunt and slowly sat up "We should get back to work…"

Jaejoong nodded and got up, a bit stiff, but he was smiling "We should…" he leaned down and gave Yunho a long kiss "And we should do that again some time."

Yunho smiled happily and answered the kiss "Yes, we really should."

The two of them dressed without speaking a word, just handing each other their clothes and fixed their hair. They stopped just in front of the door, looking at each other. Yunho leaned down and placed one last kiss on Jaejoong's lips, the small smile on Jaejoong's face almost made him rip off his clothes and fuck him again. But they had already wasted too much time today.

"I'll see you later then…" Jaejoong smiled and touched Yunho's cheek softly "My place, tomorrow night? I'll buy us some wine…"

Yunho nodded with a wide smile "Tomorrow, got it. I'll buy something to eat then."

"Good." Jaejoong gave him a quick kiss before he left the room, giving him a long look before he walked down the corridor. Yunho stood still for a moment before he realized he had a dorky smile on his face. He hurried to dry it off his face before he grabbed his things and left the room. He was happier than he had been in quite a long time.


End file.
